The invention relates to a food product cutting machine comprising a driven cutting knife, a receiving device for product to be cut, a height adjustment device for the receiving device by means of which a height position of the product to be cut relative to the cutting knife can be adjusted, and a carriage displaceable relative to the cutting knife and having the receiving device arranged thereat.
DE 41 01 051 A1 discloses a universal slicing machine having a circular knife and a trough-like carriage which is displaceable parallel to the circular knife and designed to receive the product to be cut. A feed device for the product to be cut is provided which is configured such that the product to be cut is advanced at an acute angle to the knife plane of the circular knife and also at an acute angle to the rest plane of the trough-like carriage.
DE 36 43 134 A1 discloses a slicing machine for food products in which alongside a guide face for product to be cut, a cutting area of a knife is adjacent to a support rib having a support face for the product to be cut lying approximately in the plane of the guide face.
EP 1 681 141 A1 discloses a cutting machine for food products comprising reset means which, upon movement from a first position to a second position of a rest face for product to be cut, can exert a reset force on the rest face, the first position enclosing a non-zero angle with the horizontal and the second position being a horizontal position.
From DE 10 2004 037 996 A1 a cutting device for products is known which consists of a machine housing and a rotatably driven knife arranged in a knife holder, the axis of rotation of the knife being movable in the cutting plane. The knife holder and/or the knife is connected to the machine housing via first and second linear displacement means arranged substantially side-by-side.
DE 103 07 084 A1 discloses a cutting machine for food products having a machine housing, a rotary cutting knife, and a carriage being movable back and forth parallel to the knife plane and having a rest for product to be cut in the carriage area, wherein the rest for product to be cut comprises a rest wall and a contact wall for the product to be cut which are at an angle to each other, and wherein the rest wall for the product to be cut can adopt an acute angle with the standing plane of the machine housing. The rest for product to be cut is provided with a pivoting device by means of which the rest wall can optionally be put into a horizontal position, parallel with the standing plane, or an upward-pivoted position in which the rest wall adopts an acute angle with the standing plane of the machine housing.
DE 672 034 discloses a slicing machine having a rotary circular knife and a table for product to be cut which is suspended for pendulum movement about an axis. The rest face of the table for product to be cut is of circular arc-shaped configuration, all points on said face being radially equidistant from the fulcrum, which lies in the axis of suspension.
DE 1 133 862 discloses a cutting machine for bread, cold cuts or the like having a circular knife arranged at the side of the rest face for the product to be cut. Arranged on the discharge side of the circular knife is a holder which carries a scraper. The scraper is matched to the shape of the blade of the circular knife, or it is resiliently urged against the circular knife on the discharge side thereof and capable of being folded down, wherein when the holder is in the folded-up position, the upper edge of the scraper is located at the height of the rest face, and wherein when the holder is in the folded-down position, the knife blade and the scraper are accessible for cleaning.
DE 276 233 discloses a slicing machine having a vertical circular knife and a carriage which is moved in the horizontal direction and which carries the product to be cut, and a support which is itself supported by the machine frame. The support, which is brought close to the cutting location of the knife, is located between the carriage and the knife.
A further meat cutting machine is known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,138,509.
DE 29 36 106 A1 discloses a slicing machine for food products having an electrically driven circular knife, a carriage for product to be cut, and an adjustable stop plate for adjusting the cutting thickness. A sensor device is provided which senses the diameter or the width and height of the product to be cut and which is followed by an electronic circuit, preferably a microprocessor, for determining the blade number required for a preset or presettable weight at a particular cutting thickness. A counting device for counting the cutting movements is arranged in the path of motion of the carriage for product to be cut. Furthermore, a coincidence circuit is provided between the microprocessor and the counter device with a downstream signalling device.
Meat cutting machines are also known from JP 2000343488 A, U.S. Pat. No. 2,010,943 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,778,102.